Fairy Tales
by SquirmyBug
Summary: For they only happen in children's books. Chapter 2: [Shikamarucentric]
1. Hinata

Hinata likes to believe that she is a princess, locked away in a far away tower. She is alone, trapped away in pale walls that are cracking underneath. Sunlight comes through mocking her of her entrapment. A dragon, roars angrily at her and if she dares to disobey, she will burn. This dragon circles around her tower, never letting her leave, for he owns her. But she believes, one day she will soon be reunited at home in her castle, happy and loved.

But the truth is little girl, this is your kingdom.

_(You are the heir of the Hyuuga Clan.)_

Her companion, that flaps though the darkness and into her room, sings to her. It's wing are soft and beautiful to touch. Her friend would tell her stories of the woods, secrets that only the trees know. They'd dance together, forgetting the darkness that forms outside, for there is only now. And when this child begins to feel suffocated, her friend would wrap its wings around her and lull her to sleep. Blissfully, this princess would remember nothing of the day before.

She breaks, when her friend does not return the next morning.

_(Poor child, to lose a mother at such a young age.)_

But she keeps dreaming, long past believing in fairy tales and yet not quite in to the realm of reality. She knows one day a prince will come defeat the dragon and save her from the evil witch. He will come in his armor, up to the dragon and rip its heart from its chest. He will fall in love with her and as a present, he will give her the heart. Never will she go through such torturous pain again.

She cries, for her prince is dead, killed by betrayal.

_(That Naruto, first-class loser. He will never amount to anything.)_

It is when she is in her late twenties, when she no longer believes in children's stories, in dreams or even herself. She has been lied to her whole life, by her sensei, who promised she would make her stronger. By her mother, who said she would never leave. But the worst by Naruto, who promised that he, would change the village. Liar, she would scream into the sky, the curse seal imprinted upon her forehead by her sister who surpassed her long ago.

She lies there, blinded for they had carved the Byakugan out of her eyes. There is no happy endings as a shinobi.

_(For they are cursed, forever as tools to be disposed of.) _


	2. Shikamaru

**Title:** Fairy Tales  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Author's Notes:** I decided to do a drabble series around this theme on different characters.

* * *

Shikamaru is neither a prince nor a villain. He is in between, the one who unwillingly set the story into motion. He cares not for the ending; because he know his teammates aren't stupid enough to become heroes. Neither is he.

That Shikamaru, so lazy.

Without motivation, he'll never be more than an average shinobi.

_(How troublesome...)_

It isn't until she appears into his life again, this time entirely different. Temari stands there, hands on her hips with a sour look and Shikamaru is mesmerized. He sees her for the first time, and has the urge to just figure out the puzzle. His mind tries to desperately put the pieces together and find a way for him to become a puzzle-piece. But Temari is a princess, cold and arrogant. She looks down upon him, crushing him with her sandals.

Her father cast her away as a failure.

She is the slave that lives in hell because of her two brothers.

_("You!? I can't believe they gave a crybaby such a big responsibility.")_

Shikamaru isn't a prince in this fairy tale, and the true prince comes and whisks away the princess to his kingdom. That is the day when Sasuke invaded the Suna village and took Temari hostage. In return he demanded half of the sand militia to be in his control.

He never got his demand, and didn't seem to mind.

It'll be five years before Shikamaru sees her again.

_(This time I'll execute my plan flawlessly.)_

She smiles at him, her face pale against the moonlight and yet vibrant against the fires burning in Konoha. His heart beats against his ribs when she recognizes him. She leans forward, curling her fingers into his hair and tilting his face up. Her lips hover close to his and she begins to whisper.

"You were mine once, and I was yours."

And then she kisses him.

_(Idiot, love is only for fools.)_

There is a snake curled up around Temari's waist as she stands next to Sasuke. Her eyes are distant and she leans her head against his chest, there is an air of obsession surrounding them. Shikamaru realizes that to win this game, he must kill her.

And so he does.

There is no guilt, because he has killed before.

_(There are no such things as happily ever after for lovers, because this is not a fairy tale.)_


End file.
